


My Sunshine

by Imaginary_Chilly



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Chilly/pseuds/Imaginary_Chilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Endgame. It really really looked like Wally. " Hey beautiful," It grinned tiredly. But happy." Sorry, I forgot my key." It even rubbed the back of it's neck like Wally. Artemis slammed the door shut. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1, What Am I?

**My Sunshine **

**Part 1, What am I?**

There was a knock on the door. It had to be about two am. What the fuck was wrong with people? Couldn't they leave a girl alone?

Artemis growled to herself as Nelson started barking. Fuck fuck fuck, go away!

There was another knock.

She flung the sheet off of her and rolled off the couch. Her hair was a mess and there were tear stains on her cheeks. She wore only that stupid Kid Flash sweater **_he_** got her for Christmas and some shorts. But she didn't give a flying damn. Artemis wrangled with the lock, nearly unhinging the bolt, and swung the door open wide. She was ready to give this god damn idiot a piece of her mind. But she didn't say anything. She felt like something had punched her in the gut, then in the heart and ripped right out of her.

It looked like Wally.

It had _**his**_ hair, red and windswept twenty-four seven. It had **_his_** green eyes. It had **_his_** smile. Even the Kid Flash uniform, looking worn and beaten. There were no cuts or tears but probably some bruising.

_It really really looked like Wally._

" Hey beautiful," It grinned tiredly. But happy." Sorry, I forgot my key."

It even rubbed the back of its neck like Wally.

Artemis slammed the door shut. She bolted it and threw her feet one before the other, stomping towards the couch. The young woman grabbed **_his_** pillow, hugging it tight as she snatched up the remote and stared at the television. She turned it on and let the light kill her brain.

She had gotten worse. She had started hallucinating. Great. Fucking great. This was all ** _his_** fucking fault. He could go- go- Tears burned her eyes. Artemis stubbornly held her breath, hoping to quench them, nearly smothering herself with his pillow.

_If she could just stop feeling for a few seconds, she could pull herself together._

The tears started falling.

_She promised._

" Babe?" Artemis turned up the volume. The tenants downstairs were going to kill her. Whatever.

" Beautiful?" It knocked on the glass. Unable to ignore the fact that she could feel it staring at her through the window, she turned her head. Artemis had been glaring, but it fell when she saw _**him**_. Beaten, desperate, Wally. Wally.

Artemis threw the pillow. It nearly smacked Nelson in the face. The young woman flung from the couch, almost tripped over her own desperate feet, and just about slammed into the door. She was trembling. She could hardly stop the trembling of her hands, just managing to unlock the hatch and turn the door knob. The door opened. And there he was.

Wally.

" What am I?" Artemis found herself blurting out. There was a part of her brain telling her that this was a trick. But she wanted so desperately to just fling herself at him and kiss him for fuck's sake!

" My-" He started but she couldn't wait. She already saw the answer in his eyes, in his smile. Artemis' arms found themselves around his neck, her legs around his waist and her lips on his. She could feel her whole body shaking as she kissed him with all she had. It felt so good. It felt like him.

Wally was alive.

Tears poured down her cheeks as his hands grasping under her thighs, holding her to him. He kissed back with a fervor that could match hers. Her fingers threaded into the back of his neck, grasping the hair there. It might have been painful, if Wally could feel anything more than her.

" Sunshine," He whispered against her lips.

God, it felt good to smile again


	2. Part 2, Sing For Me

**My Sunshine**

**Part 2, Sing for me**

They laid in the bed- their bed. Sweat lingered on their skin as they rested beneath the sheets. Wally looked close to passing out. His energy was spent and his injuries were starting to take a toll on him. But something, or rather someone, that still kept him awake. He tightened his grasp around Artemis' waist and pulled her further up his chest. Even though it hurt.

" Sing to me," He whispered softly, his lips brushing her forehead. He sounded almost winded. Artemis shifted, hoping to relieve some of his pain but his arms only tightened more." Please."

She smiled smally. Any other day and she would've said no and maybe elbow him if he continued to pester. But this wasn't any other day.

_" You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Please don't take,_

_My sunshine,_

_Away..."_

Artemis knew why she sang that verse, over and over. It was what Wally sung to her when her and her mum were nearly evicted from their apartment. When they nearly lost each other in a mission. When she left to play the bad girl and when she came back into his arms. No tears fell but her eyes stung. Her smile widened as she sung till her voice cracked and her throat went dry and Wally fell asleep.

_" You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Please don't take,_

_My sunshine,_

_Away..."_

**Spitfire love**


	3. Part 3, Where Are You?

**My Sunshine**

**Part 3, Where are you?**

Artemis woke up on her side of the bed. She reached over to his but found no one. It was empty.

_What?_

She felt her heart jerk, painfully.

_Did last night...?_

It didn't matter that she could smell him, still taste him, or that she wasn't wearing anything.

_Did it never happen?_

Her hand closed into a tight fist, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. Her body trembled.

_Is he really-_

_Is he really-_

No, please, no. Tears brimmed her eyes, catching in her eye lashes.

_Wally,_

_please,_

_don't,_

_no,_

" Wally," Artemis gasped. It hurt just saying his name. Nelson's head lifted from his paws, staring at her from the end of the bed. Her trembling turned into shaking, her cries gathered in her throat...

" Yeah, babe?" Wally stuck his head out of the bathroom. His hair was a ruffled mess and there were red- almost purple, little marks all over his neck.

Oh, right.

Not a dream.

Not a nightmare.

Not an illusion.

The relief that hit her was like a tidal wave, a tsunami. She closed her eyes tight, laying on her back as she sunk her weight into the bed. Artemis covered her eyes with her hands. There was no reason for her to cry. No reason at all. But she still did.

 _God damnit Artemis, stop it. He's alive,_ She tried reasoning with herself.  _Wally's alive so-_

She choked on a sob. The mattress dipped beneath Wally's weight. She could feel him move across the bed, pressing his body into hers. He was so him and warm and comforting. Artemis felt cold compared to Wally.

He placed his arms on either side of her head, staring down at her. Wally could feel her shaking beneath him. Gently, he took her hands and pulled them away from her face. He wanted to see her face. He had missed it, so much. So much it hurt more than his injuries.

Artemis' eyes red, her cheeks and her nose cherry colored Tears still tumbled down. Leaning in more, Wally touched his nose to hers as he looked into her eyes. They say that the eyes are the windows into soul. And he melted as he looked into hers.

" I'm sorry," He murmured.

" It's okay," She smiled weakly, her voice cracking," Just don't do it again."

Wally nodded and swallowed hard. Then he cradled her head in his hands. His thumbs rubbed the tears away gently.

" I hate it when you cry," He said softly.

Artemis smiled shakily again and kissed his lips lightly. She was so happy that he was home. That he was alive. They all were. Her, Wally, Dick, Zatanna, M'Gann, Connor, Kaldur, everyone.

" We should let them know," Artemis whispered.

" Later," Wally mumbled as he kissed down her neck to lay his head against her chest, arms around her waist.

**Spitfire love**


End file.
